


BOTW Master Mode- Killing ALL Lynels! ft. Emperor

by IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss



Category: Splatoon
Genre: possible spoilers for breath of the wild?, these nerds make a lets play channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss/pseuds/IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss
Summary: N-Pacer and Emperor have started a twitch channel where they play video games. Today, it's Breath of the Wild and N-Pacer's decided to kill every single Lynel on the map. What could possibly wrong?





	BOTW Master Mode- Killing ALL Lynels! ft. Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an idea some friends came up with on discord and this was the result. Enjoy!

N-Pacer settled on her living room couch. There was a laptop and a microphone on the small table in front of the couch. She made sure everything was working. As she did her final checks, Emperor sat next to her. 

“Is it on yet?” he asks. He put down two bottle of water on the table. He looked over the laptop as well.

“Going live in 2 minutes,” she mutters. She’s typing at the laptop, making some last minute checks to the stream. 

The chat was already going at it, saying their hellos to each other and making predictions as to what was going to happen during the stream today. 

At 7 PM on the dot, the camera turned on. N-Pacer and Emperor appeared on the corner of the screen, and so did the main menu of Breath of the Wild. 

Pacer waves and smiled. “Hello everyone! Today we’ll be continuing our play through of Breath of the Wild and we’ve actually got a plan!” She looks over to Emperor. Had they rehearsed this..?

Emperor smirks and crosses his arms. “Today, we’ll be going after every single Lynel on the map. Including the golden ones, because we are playing in master mode, as a reminder.”

Pacer nods, selecting “continue” on the main menu. She finds herself right outside of Tarrey town. “Alright Emp, explain the plan while I get everything ready.” She starts going through menus, going through equipement. She’s also using some amiibos for possible last-minute supplies. She’s clearly gotten ready. No one can tell she actually made this decision 20 minutes ago.

Emperor does go over the plan, clearing his throat. “We’ll be order of strenght.” He shows a map he’s pulled up on his tablet. “We’ve got a map here detailing where every Lynel is and what type they are, along with what elemental attacks they use. However since Golden Lynels start spawning the more Lynels we’ve killed, we might start running into them sooner than we’d like. In that case, we’ll mark it on the map and come back to it.” He looks up to see Pacer warping. “This one uses fire.” 

Pacer nods. She takes a fire elixir. She’s got a nearly maxed out barbarian outfit and some powerful weapons. Worse comes to worse, she’s got the upgraded master sword. She checks the chat. “Oh, we got the Master Sword upgraded in a previous stream. It should be up on youtube by now. Can one of the mods send a link to it?” 

She turns her attention back to the Lynel. She’s got the Lynel mask on at the moment so she can get as close as possible. Emperor is dividing his attention between her and the chat, answering questions as he goes. 

The fight is going great. It’s clearly not her first fight with one, and it certainly won’t be her last. A few minutes later, it goes down and she collects her loot. Immediately, Emperor tells her where to go next.

Pacer warps over to the next Lynel. Her previous fire elixir is still active, so she doesn’t need to take a new one. 

An hour in, they’re halfway through the list of Lynels. N-Pacer hasn’t needed Mipha’s grace yet. 

“There’s a korok under that rock,” Emperor says as Pacer is walking over to the next lynel.

“No there’s not.” 

“The map says there is.”

Pacer sighs. The mods get the counter ready. She picks up the rock and… nothing. No Korok. She looks at Emperor as a “ding” noise resounds and a counter goes up. 

[Times there wasn’t a Korok: 78]

Emperor just huffs. He’s mumbling under his breath, saying the map he was using said there was a korok around here. It happened pretty much every time, which would be the 78th time. The chat goes wild, spamming a korok emote. 

“Alright, what’s up with this Lynel?” Pacer asks. She does it not only because she needs the information, but also so Emperor can stop brooding over there.

“Lightning arrows,” he quickly replies. 

She nods and takes some lightning resistant food. 

Pacer almost gets a game over. It’s her first fight against a silver Lynel and it goes about as well as anyone had been expecting. At least she doesn’t need Mipha’s Grace! Instead, she just rapidly shoves 40 apples into Link’s mouth. She lands the final hit and lets out a sigh of relief. 

“That could have gone better.”

Emperor shrugs. “I knew you had it in the bag. That was a close call though.” 

It’s Pacer’s turn to shrug. “There was no need to fret. I still had access to Mipha if I needed it.”

The next few Lynels are easy in comparison to that last one. 

“That was the last silver one,” Emperor declares. “The only ones left are the gold ones.”

“This is when the real fun begins, then. Chat, should we keep the one in the Colosseum for last?”

The chat quickly decides that yes, they should do just that. Pacer and Emperor agree. 

The next to last Lynel goes down after a stressful fight and Pacer shoving even more apples into Link’s mouth. 

She takes a quick breather at a nearby stable before heading to the colosseum. They’ve been streaming for a little over 3 hours at this point. Pacer’s starting to get a little tired and Emperor had nearly dozed off during that last fight. 

“Alright, last one let’s go!” Pacer cheers. She’d needed Mipha’s grace earlier, but it’s recharged by now. She takes a sip of her tea and pokes Emperor. 

He jolts. Ha. He’d been about to fall asleep. 

Pacer starts walking towards the Colosseum. Poetically, the sun is rising on the horizon as they enter the final arena. 

She gets close to the Lynel using the mask, quickly switching the to barbarian helmet before attacking. She’s using the weapons from previous Lynels and she has the Master Sword at the ready. She’d stopped by Satori mountain for more apples before this fight. 

The Lynel fights back, of course. Whenever possible, Pacer manages a perfect dodge and a flurry rush. She’s also being attacked by the other monsters in the Colosseum. She probably should have taken those out beforehand. Oh well, too late now. She quickly shifts her attention and shoots down those monsters. Even in a game, her aim is scarily accurate. 

The sun has set in-game when the Gold Lynel finally dies. The chat goes wild. 

Pacer sighs with relief as she collects her loot, then the smile on her face dies. There’s little red and black pieces floating in the air. 

“Oh no.” Is all she can manage to say. “Oh god please no.” 

“Is that-” Emperor asks. 

Pacer points her camera to the sky. Red clouds are flooding the horizon. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. 

Emperor sucks in a breath and looks straight ahead. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Pacer puts the controller down. The sky turns red and the cutscene starts. 

“The blood moon rises once again.”

Pacer might look calm and collected, but she’s muttering every swear word she knows under her breath. 

The chat is losing its mind.   
“Are they gonna do it all over again?”  
“Holy shit someone clip that” 

Pacer takes a deep breath to collect herself. She picks the controller back up and warps away before the newly respawned monsters (and the Lynel. Holy fuck the Lynel is back.)

“Alright, I think we’re going to call it for the day.” She declares. “We still killed all of the Lynels, so we’re not doing this again. Tune in next time for more of this game, for whatever we decide to do next. Maybe I’ll put up a poll on Squitter sometime tomorrow so you guys can vote on what’s going to happen next. Keep an eye out for that.”

She reads through the new subscribers and ends the stream with a sigh. 

“Can you imagine if that blood moon had happened earlier?” Emperor asks as they put away everything. 

“Don’t even joke about it.”


End file.
